


La loi du Pangolin

by LeiaFavaz



Category: DCU (Comics), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sherlock (TV), Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot Collection, UA Pangolin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: "Lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, un pangolin apparaît avec une banderole "Félicitations" en dansant sur de la musique"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Loki/Tony Stark, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je reposte ce receuil ici :)  
> Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est partie d'une discussion banal sur l'Enfer de Dante où on cherchait des idées d'UA âmes sœurs. Je crois que je suis partie un peu loin.  
> Mais j'assume.
> 
> Merci à Lolasido pour la correction !  
> Et merci à Almayen pour l'idée :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

[Couverture de Felicia Vardya]

Il était une fois un univers alternatif au nôtre.

Depuis l'aube de l'Humanité, un phénomène étrange se produit lorsque deux êtres, ou parfois plus, spéciaux se rencontrent. Ces deux êtres sont presque toujours destinés à vivre un amour hors du commun et particulièrement puissant. Et ceci est marqué par une loi, nommée la Loi du Pangolin :

« Lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent,

un pangolin apparaît avec une banderole

"Félicitations" en dansant sur de la musique »

La musique sur laquelle les pangolins dansent varie selon les époques. En Occident, on distingue trois grandes périodes :

Création du tambour à 1869 : Rythmes de tambour

1869 - 1977 : _Danse Hongroise n°5_ de Johannes Brahms

1977 – nos jours : _We are the Champions_ de Queen

Les Pangolins sont, dans cet univers, vénérés. On en trouve de nombreux exemples un peu partout dans le monde ; les déesses Aphrodite et Freya étaient connues pour être accompagnées d'un Pangolin, la déesse Hathor avait une tête de Pangolin, de nombreuses statues de Pangolins furent retrouvées un peu partout en Asie, le sang des sacrifices incas étaient pour les Pangolins, afin qu'ils puissent guider chacun vers son âme sœur, et les peuples africains ont confectionné de nombreux masque à son effigie.

Les religions monothéistes ne sont pas en reste : selon ces dernières, les Pangolins seraient en fait des anges. Il est ainsi tout à fait normal de mettre des statuettes de Pangolins dans son sapin de Noël ou dans sa crèche, par exemple.

Les rencontres avec une âme sœur sont cependant très rares ; par conséquent, il est rare de voir un Pangolin arriver avec sa banderole, et de nombreuses personnes pensent que ce n'est qu'un mythe.

Lorsqu'Internet est apparu, certains ont commencé à théoriser que les Pangolins étaient en réalité des extraterrestres étant restés sur terre pour contribuer à créer une race d'élus à travers le système des âmes sœurs. Les sceptiques leur ont répondu que les élus allaient avoir du mal à naître pour les âmes sœurs du même sexe.

Lorsque les Européens découvrirent les vrais pangolins, ils constatèrent avec stupeur qu'il y en avait deux types : les Pangolins, ceux qui annoncent les âmes sœurs, et les pangolins, de petits mammifères.

Les religieux ont alors annoncé qu'il serait dangereux de tuer un pangolin sauvage, que cela pourrait exposer à la colère divine. Même au près des athées, cette croyance perdure, et il est impensable de tuer un pangolin.

Les explorateurs d'univers, tels que le Docteur, le Chapelier Fou, les équipages de Starfleet, les équipes du SGC, ou encore les scientifiques de Nova, ont noté avec amusement et stupéfaction que partout où une civilisation pouvait se développer, des pangolins sauvages apparaîtraient, tout comme des Pangolins viendraient danser à la rencontre d'âmes sœurs.

Autre détail curieux : partout dans l'univers, on vénère une certaine « Almayen », qui serait la déesse, la sainte patronne, ou le génie qui est à l'origine de cette loi absurde. Faites votre choix.

Elle est régulièrement représentée sous l'apparence d'un poulpe rose.

Nous pourrions discuter mille ans de ce que ces Pangolins amènent à leur univers, mais plutôt que de disserter encore, je vous propose de les voir à l'œuvre, ou encore de suivre la vie courante dans cet univers…


	2. Merlin et Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Merlin
> 
> Niveau de spoil : ça vient du premier épisode, donc nul  
> Âmes soeurs : Merlin et Athur  
> Bonne lecture !

Merlin avançait lentement dans la cité de Camelot, cherchant encore à se repérer dans ce nouvel environnement. L'exécution du matin et la menace pesant sur sa vie tournaient dans son esprit, l'inquiétant largement.

Cependant, des éclats de voix le sortirent de ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il arrivait tout près d'un espace où de nombreux hommes d'armes semblaient s'entraîner.

Un jeune homme courait, tenant une cible trop grande pour lui, alors qu'un grand dadais blond s'amusait à lui tirer dessus. Le pauvre serviteur eut la malchance de trébucher, et le bouclier qu'il tenait tomba au sol, et se mit à rouler.

Le jeune magicien savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin et faire profil bas. Mais il détestait les injustices. Et les crétins.

De son pied, il arrêta le bouclier.

-Hé. Ça suffit.

Le blond qui semblait en tête le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air prêt à lancer une pique. Merlin eut tout juste le temps de noter la beauté de ses yeux bleus, qu'une musique s'élevait déjà dans l'air.

Il s'agissait d'un rythme de tambour entraînant. La mélodie était hypnotisante… Et connue. Alors qu'il tentait de faire taire son mauvais pressentiment, il se dépêcha de regarder autour de lui, priant pour trouver deux personnes en train de se regarder amoureusement.

Un Pangolin marchait sur l'herbe. Ou plus exactement, il dansait, enchaînant les pas sautés et les pirouettes en rythme avec la musique, avec un rictus ressemblant à un sourire collé sur sa gueule.

Dans ses pattes, une banderole flottait au vent, sur laquelle s'étalaient les lettres du mot « Félicitations ».

Une fois de plus, Merlin regarda autour de lui, en priant, mais non. Tout le monde le regardait, lui et le crétin blond, l'air bouche bée, alors que la bestiole venait se placer entre eux dans un final acrobatique.

-Eh bien, il semblerait, commença le blondinet…

-Non. Non, hors de question que je sois l'âme sœur de cette espèce de crétin, et…

Alors que ce qui devait lui servir d'homme de sa vie s'offusquait, le Pangolin laissa tomber sa banderole, pour mettre ses poings sur ce qui devait être ses hanches, se tournant vers Merlin. Ses yeux le fusillaient du regard, et si le jeune sorcier n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'était un fusil, l'image lui était cependant déjà très parlante.

Puis, la bestiole divine se mit à parler. Dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, mais qui semblait sacrément violente. L'animal avait un débit de parole assez impressionnant.

Ayant fini son monologue, il referma la bouche, attrapa sa banderole et se mit en position, tout en lançant des regards noirs aux concernés, qui se dépêchèrent d'aller se serrer la main, peu désireux de se faire (encore) disputer par leur Pangolin.

Dès que l'animal s'en alla, ils se lâchèrent, et une discussion assez violente s'engagea. Autour d'eux, les habitants de Camelot restaient bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais Merlin ne s'en souciait pas. S'il devait passer sa vie avec une brute, autant mettre les points sur les i tout de suite, au risque de repartir pour passer sa vie seul.

Le brouhaha discret qui s'était élevé autour d'eux se tut brusquement. Le jeune sorcier ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, occupé à lancer une pique au blond, mais lorsqu'un homme d'un âge mur, la démarche noble, s'approcha d'eux, il se figea.

Pourquoi le roi s'était-il déplacé ?

-Arthur ? Peux-tu m'expliquer l'origine de… tout ceci ?

-J'ai, euh, rencontré mon âme sœur ? Mais ce n'est qu'un paysan, et…

-Pardon ? Je suis peut-être un paysan, mais tu n'es qu'un rustre ! Et…

-Il suffit ! Arthur, tu sais qu'on ne peut rien dire contre les Pangolins ! Aussi diabolique soient-ils, quand ils ont dansé, on doit obéir. J'avais espéré que tu n'aies jamais à en croiser un… Quant à toi… qui es-tu ? Et comment oses-tu parler à mon fils, ton prince ?

-Je m'appelle Merlin, et je suis l'apprenti de Gaïus. Et, excusez-moi, mon seigneur, je ne savais pas que c'était votre fils… Mais il maltraitait son serviteur, et…

-Il n'y a pas de « et ». Tu as de la chance d'être l'âme sœur d'Arthur, tu échappes à la punition que tu mérites. Tu vas avoir à apprendre un certain nombre de choses pour prétendre pouvoir être le consort de mon fils. Tu n'as pas l'air doué pour le combat, aussi, tu passeras tout ton temps avec Arthur, à l'exception de ses heures d'entraînement, où tu seras libre de rejoindre Gaïus. Je vous conseille cependant de ne pas vous revoir avant demain. Et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir vous donner en spectacle ainsi !

Le roi parla, le prince et le sorcier n'eurent d'autre choix que d'écouter.

Le soir même, Merlin parla au grand dragon de Camelot. Son destin était irrémédiablement lié à Arthur, que cela lui plaise ou non. Au fond de lui, il le sentait. C'était vrai. Arthur était le Roi qui fut et sera, et il serait son protecteur et amant.

Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il aide le crétin royal à changer un peu.


	3. Percy et Annebeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Percy Jackson  
> Niveau de spoil : Majeur, il vaut mieux avoir lu les cinq livres.  
> Âmes soeurs : Percy et Annabeth  
> Avertissement particulier : certains des paragraphes sont repris du livre (j'aime coller au canon). C'est surtout le cas au début.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Après l'affrontement contre le Minotaure, Percy cherche de l'aide pour Grover, blessé durant le combat. Il est tard, la pluie s'est à peine arrêtée ; le garçon vient de découvrir que son meilleur ami est une créature mythique, que les monstres existent, et sa mère a disparu dans un flash lumineux_

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être effondré sur une véranda en bois, d'avoir vu un ventilateur qui tournait au-dessus de ma tête, des papillons de nuit voletant autour d'une ampoule jaune, et les visages graves d'un homme barbu à l'air familier et d'une jolie fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés comme ceux de Cendrillon.

J'ai alors croisé les yeux de la fille ; gris, un gris de tempête, intense et profond. Et alors qu'elle voulait prendre la parole, quelques notes de musique ont retenti.

Mais c'est là que je me suis évanoui.

J'ai fait des rêves bizarres, pleins d'animaux de ferme. Et de pangolins. Ils dansaient une valse avec un étalon et un taureau alors que Cendrillon me fusillait du regard. À ses côtés, un pangolin faisait de drôle de bruit, un peu comme s'il parlait. Sauf que son rythme était rapide.

En fait, je crois avoir rêvé qu'un pangolin me criait dessus.

La suite des événements s'était révélée tout aussi… étrange. Apprendre que j'étais un demi-dieu, fils de Poséidon, qu'on comptait sur moi pour une grande quête, une Grande Prophétie… J'ai aidé, car je sentais que c'était mon devoir. Car je pouvais faire quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était écrit dans ma nature de héros ?

Mais je ne faisais pas ça pour les dieux. Je faisais ça pour ma mère, mes amis… et Annabeth.

Des fois, je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu cette musique, le soir de notre rencontre, si le Pangolin était vraiment venu danser pour nous.

La plupart du temps, je me disais qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit un non. Même si je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie, notre relation était ponctuée de désaccords. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire entre Poséidon et Athéna.

Mais elle était aussi la personne dont j'étais le plus proche. Celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance, même plus qu'en Grover. Celle qui m'avait aidé à sortir du Styx.

Lorsqu'elle avait failli rejoindre les Chasseresses, je l'avais mal vécu. Puis, quand j'avais failli devenir un dieu, elle avait été terrorisée.

On avait besoin d'être tous les deux mortels, pour se voir, échanger, se disputer, se réconcilier.

J'ai repensé à sa détresse quand elle m'avait cru mort, lors de ces quelques jours passés chez Calypso.

Oui, j'espérais secrètement avoir raté l'arrivée de notre Pangolin.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée toute joyeuse avec ce gâteau d'anniversaire, elle m'a brusquement sorti de mes réflexions. Un instant, j'ai cessé de penser à ça, pour discuter avec elle de la guerre et de nos ressentis. Et sans comprendre pourquoi et comment, j'ai su que c'était le moment. Le moment de lui parler.

-Et puis à l'Olympe, quand ils ont voulu me faire dieu, tout ça, j'arrêtais pas de penser…

-Ah, tu étais trop tenté, hein ?

-Bon, peut-être un peu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai refusé parce que je me suis dit… je ne voulais pas que les choses restent pareilles pour l'éternité, parce qu'elles pouvaient devenir encore meilleures. Et je pensais… À cette nuit…

J'avais la gorge sèche.

-Cette nuit ?

-Où je suis arrivé…

En relevant les yeux, j'ai croisé son regard ; elle se retenait de sourire. Après une grande inspiration, j'ai fini par demander :

-Il y a eu un Pangolin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais eu le temps de le voir.

-J'ai entendu les premières notes de musique, et rêvé qu'il me criait dessus. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-J'étais pas prête. On avait 11 ans ! Et tant qu'on restait amis, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé avant ?

-J'avais pas envie de te tendre une perche en cas de réponse négative. En plus, tu n'es pas du genre à faciliter les choses.

-Sache, Cervelle d'Algues, que je ne te faciliterai jamais, jamais les choses. Fais-toi une raison.

Quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cerveau coulait et se répandait dans tout mon corps.


	4. Tony et Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Avengers  
> Niveau de spoil : Une scène du premier film et quelques détails.  
> Âmes soeurs : Tony et Loki
> 
> On remercie Luna pour la correction :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sur un air d'AC/DC, Tony se lança dans l'action, son cerveau génial réfléchissant d'avance à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour réaliser la plus belle entrée possible.

La chanson baissa dans un joli fondu calculé par Jarvis, alors qu'il se mettait en position ; le cornu ne s'échapperait pas.

L'individu se redressa, et leur regard se croisèrent . Et là, «We are the Champion» se fit entendre. Perplexe, Iron Man faillit baisser sa garde, mais se reprit à l'ultime seconde.

-Jarvis ? Tu as mis de la musique ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas de mon fait, Monsieur. Vous devriez baisser les yeux avant de _le_ vexer.

- _Le_?

Le milliardaire suivit donc le conseil de son IA, prévoyant de relocaliser son attention immédiatement sur son ennemi. Cependant, ce dernier resta bloqué, comme lui, sur le Pangolin qui dansait.

La créature, qui aurait pu paraître maladroite, se déhanchait avec grâce sur la musique de Queen, brandissant fièrement sa pancarte «félicitation». Chose étrange, elle semblait assez jeune, et chose encore plus étrange, un Pangolin plus âgé l'observait en marquant le tempo de son pied. Visiblement, celui-ci avait envie de danser, mais se retenait.

Tony observait la scène, médusé, préférant se concentrer sur les animaux plutôt que ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Lorsque le final intervint, le Pangolin se figea dans une posture pointant l'humain en armure et le dieu, avec une sorte de sourire qui éclairait sa gueule. Sourire qui se figea petit à petit lorsqu'il remarqua que le premier était toujours en garde, et que le second semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage.

-Il est hors de question que je sois lié à une espèce de… de… de fourmis !

-Et moi à un gothique mégalo avec un très mauvais goût en matière de casques. Sérieusement ? Des cornes dorées ? C'est d'un kitch !

-Dit la personne dans une armure primitive en armure rouge et dorée qui calcule ses entrées.

-Premièrement, mon armure est à la pointe de la technologie, deuxièmement, AC/DC est un excellent groupe de musique, mieux que Queen, tr…

C'en fut trop pour le jeune Pangolin, qui éclata en larmes. Le plus âgé courut le prendre dans ses pattes, comme pour le consoler. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony et Loki ne leur annonçait rien de bon. Ses derniers envisagèrent chacun une remarque bien sentie, mais la ravalèrent. La bestiole n'avait pas l'air commode.

Lorsque la créature en larmes fut remise de ses émotions, elle envoya un regard adorable et plein d'espoir aux deux âmes sœurs, qui évoqua le Chat Potté à l'humain.

En soupirant, Tony intima à son armure d'ouvrir son casque et consentit à observer l'homme qui lui était destiné. Si son armure était de mauvais goût et terriblement démodée, il devait reconnaître qu'il était canon, même si les cornes étaient un frein total à son charme.

De son côté, Loki avait levé un sourcil en découvrant le visage de son promis, qui n'était pas trop mal. Au moins il semblait avoir du caractère, et un peu de répartie.

Mais l'aîné des Pangolins coupa court à leurs réflexions. Lâchant celui qui devait être son apprenti, il se tourna vers Tony et Loki, semblant attendre des justifications.

-Je suis un défenseur de la Terre.

-J'ai pour projet de conquérir la Terre…

La créature balaya leurs arguments d'un geste de la patte, et eut un sourire inquiétant. Elle leva les pattes, les pointa et les fit se lier en un poing. Là, elle leva l'équivalent du pouce. Puis, elle sépara les poings, et les écarta, avec une moue exagérément triste. Le Pangolin baissa les pattes, avant d'en relever une, et de passer lentement l'index sur sa gorge avec un grand sourire.

Tony déglutit, et vit que Loki avait aussi arrêté de sourire.

-Ça me semble clair, Monsieur le Pangolin.

Celui-ci inclina la tête avec un sourire ironique, alors que le plus jeune sautillait en battant des pattes, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis, ils s'en allèrent.

-J'imagine que la conquête du monde ne vous tente pas ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Je crains devoir vous mener devant la justice. Et par pitié, essayez de ne pas en prendre pour trop longtemps, je ne tiens pas à vivre malheureux toute ma vie.

-Je suis touché par votre sollicitude….

Un raclement de gorge interrompit Tony et Loki qui se rappelèrent avec horreur que de nombreux témoins étaient là. Captain America s'avança.

-Mes… Félicitations ? Loki, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, mais vous êtes désormais notre prisonnier.

Le dieu soupira, et se laissa capturer, maudissant les Pangolins.

La reddition totale de Loki s'avéra être une chance incroyable pour la Terre. Le Jötunn connaissait la loi des âmes sœurs ; si elles n'étaient pas obligées de vivre en couple, refuser de se voir ou de s'entendre conduisait souvent à des dépressions des deux côtés. Les explications étaient multiples, mais n'intéressaient pas Tony ; grâce à son âme sœur, ils apprirent la menace représentée par Thanos et sa quête folle, et purent se préparer en toute connaissance de cause.

Libéré du contrôle mental qu'exerçait le Titan Fou sur lui, Loki se révéla être un allié intéressant et utile… Quand il acceptait de coopérer.

Ce qui devint plus courant lorsque lui et Tony finirent par admettre leur amour. Un amour passionné mais légèrement ennuyant pour leur entourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'OS suivant est un bonus !
> 
> Les bonus sont des textes où la rencontre entre deux âmes sœurs n'est pas l'intérêt principal. On se concentre plutôt sur la vie de tous les jours d'un monde où un Pangolin peut apparaître à tout instant... et ce que ça change.


	5. Un Nifleur volant la bandeole d'un Pangolin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Animaux fantastiques  
> Niveau de spoil : Nul, si vous savez ce qu'est un Nifleur.  
> Bonus : pas d'âmes soeurs.
> 
> Bêta : LoupSpell merci à elle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le Nifleur se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de cette nouvelle grande ville, les yeux grands ouverts devant toutes les merveilles de cet endroit. Partout des choses brillaient, mettant des étoiles pleins les yeux au petit animal qui découvrait la grande ville. Et partout, il se servait, savourant les milles reflets dorés des choses qu'il trouvait.

Cependant, une drôle de mélodie le surprit. Entre deux grands humains (dont l'un était son humain, celui qui le trimbalait dans une valise), dansait une drôle de bestiole rayonnant de magie. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le Nifleur. Non. Le Pangolin portait une banderole avec de grandes lettres dorées, qui brillaient de mille feu.

Le cœur du Nifleur s'accéléra. Ce doré était sublime, pur, brillant, intense. Il lui fallait dans sa collection. À tout prix. Alors il se mit à courir, décidé à récupérer cet objet, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce qui ne plut pas au Pangolin. Ce dernier, se mit à faire _beaucoup_ de bruit, montrant les dents. Le Nifleur allait répliquer, quand le sol disparu sous ses pieds.

Son humain l'avait rattrapé, et avait l'air confus, comme à son habitude. Il parlait au Pangolin d'une voix douce, alors que ce dernier serait sa banderole dans ses bras en fusillant du regard le Nifleur.

Le Pangolin repartit la tête haute, alors que le Nifleur, prisonnier des bras de son humain regardait la banderole s'éloigner avec tristesse.

Alors que le sorcier à la valise magique se tournait vers son âme sœur pour une discussion certainement gênante, le Nifleur aperçut une vitrine rempli de bijoux doré.

Le Pangolin et sa sublime banderole furent immédiatement oubliés ; se dégageant des bras de son humain, l'animal était déjà parti à la recherche d'un nouveau trésor.


	6. Greg et Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Sherlock  
> Niveau de spoil : Nul si vous avez un début d'idée de qui sont Greg et Mycroft  
> Âmes soeurs : Greg et Mycroft
> 
> Bêta : Lolasido merci à elle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jamais ils ne s'étaient vus.

Mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Dans un monde où les Pangolins faisaient et défaisaient des vies.

Greg et Mycroft ne s'étaient jamais vus en vrai. Tous les contacts qu'ils avaient eu s'étaient fait grâce au téléphone ou via des mails. Souvent pour parler de Sherlock et de ses affaires. Et puis les discussions s'étaient allongées, les sujets avaient été variés. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils avaient franchi une ligne invisible ; ils n'étaient plus deux personnes devant parfois travailler ensemble, mais deux amis.

En revanche, lorsqu'ils franchirent une autre ligne, ils s'en rendirent compte. Car cela compliqua tout.

.

Avec Internet étaient nées les relations à distance, sorte d'héritage de certaines relations épistolaires. Mais lorsqu'on rencontrait une personne par internet, aucun Pangolin ne surgissait. Ces relations étaient alors mal vues, car incertaines ; à tout moment l'une de ces créatures pouvait venir briser ce couple.

Ou le confirmer.

Oh, il existait des relations dans la vie dite «réelle» qui n'avaient pas été «approuvées» par un Pangolin. Si cela se savait, elles étaient mal vues. Mais certaines personnes n'avaient pas la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur, et ces personnes avaient aussi droit à l'amour, non ?

À ce moment, Greg et Mycroft en faisaient partie. Et plus les heures passées au téléphone s'accumulaient, et plus le nombre de mail échangés augmentait, plus ils avaient peur de ces Pangolins. Peur d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Et peut-être peur d'apprendre qu'ils l'étaient.

Le jour où ils décidèrent de sauter le pas, ils furent immédiatement d'accord sur un point. Ils refusaient de se voir pour la première fois dans un lieu public, et se donnèrent donc rendez-vous en soirée, dans un petit parc peu fréquenté de Londres.

Ce jour là fut long, très long. Chacun attendait et redoutait le soir, craignant le verdict des Pangolins.

Mycroft arriva le premier dans le parc, et décida d'attendre celui qu'il aimait. C'était l'automne, l'air était frais. Le jour déclinait lentement, accentuant les couleurs orangées de la nature, soulignant leur beauté.

Le vent soufflait lentement dans les branches, et des oiseaux chantaient doucement. Puis des feuilles craquèrent.

Celui qui incarnait le gouvernement britannique, un homme qui n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, qui pouvait faire et défaire des nations, un politicien redoutable capable de prendre de terribles décisions, sentit son souffle se suspendre.

Tout se jouait maintenant.

En fermant les yeux, il se leva et reboutonna son manteau. Il lissa soigneusement son costume, et se tourna vers Greg.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il y eut un instant à la fois sublime et terrible, où leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans un silence redoutable.

Puis, il y eut la musique.

Jamais ils n'aimèrent plus «We are the Champions» de Queen.

Alors que les premières notes dansaient dans les airs, certainement accompagnées d'un Pangolin, l'instant se grava dans leur mémoire.

Ils franchirent les derniers pas les séparant pour s'embrasser sous le regard tendre du Pangolin auquel ils n'avaient même pas accordé un regard.


	7. Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : DC comics  
> Âmes-soeurs : Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy  
> Niveau de spoil : Nul (c'est compliqué de spoiler les comics). Si vous connaissez rapidement l'histoire de Harley et que vous savez vaguement qui est Ivy, c'est bon :)
> 
> Bêta : Lolasido merci à elle !
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouver l'extrait dont je me suis inspirée, en anglais, de la série Batman animé sur Youtube ; "Harley Quinn meet Poison Ivy"
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Petite tâche de couleur dans la pénombre du musée fermé, elle tendait la main vers la vitrine, prête à attraper le diamant, pour prouver au Joker qu'elle était utile… Et peut-être pour se le prouver à elle même…

Mais l'alarme retentit, et Harley soupira. Elle avait été si minutieuse !

Sans prendre plus de précautions, l'arlequin brisa la vitrine et s'empara de l'objet de ses convoitises, avant de partir en courant, sans se soucier des lumières de sécurité.

Hélas, la police était déjà aux portes du musée, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se cacher, lorsqu'elle vit un éclair roux. En soupirant, elle comprit que cette chevelure devait appartenir au voleur maladroit.

Harley sortit de sa cachette pour attraper par le bras la silhouette de la voleuse et la mettre dans l'ombre avec elle.

-Bien joué, rouquine ! Pourquoi ne pas allumer directement le Batsignal, pendant que tu y es ?! Et…

Les yeux bleus de l'arlequin accrochèrent le regard vert de l'inconnue, alors qu'une musique connue s'élevait dans les airs…

-Tu…

La voleuse maladroite écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qui arrivait.

-Tu es Plante Lady !

- _Poison Ivy_!

-Pareil ! On doit y aller et… Oh, un Pangolin ! Il est trop mignon ! Viens là toi !

Sous le regard interdit de la femme aux plantes, Harley prit le Pangolin dans ses bras, et le serra très fort, avant de repartir en courant. Ivy n'eut d'autre choix que de ramasser la banderole que la créature avait laissée tomber et de suivre son âme sœur avant que la police n'arrive.

Elles se cachèrent dans une salle plus grande, afin de discuter. Le Pangolin eut l'air de vouloir se débattre, mais quand l'arlequin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui proposa des bonbons, la créature eut une étrange grimace ressemblant à un sourire, avant de s'asseoir pour les grignoter lentement et d'ignorer les deux femmes.

-Excuse moi… je ne connais pas ton nom ?

-Harley Quinn !

-… Tu es avec le Joker ?

-Oui !

Ivy eut une moue désolée.

-Il n'est pas ton âme sœur, tu sais ?

-Eh bien, maintenant, je le sais. Mais il reste celui que j'aime par dessus tout. Et tu ne peux rien y changer, désolée, rouquine. En plus, l'urgence est de sortir de là.

Le pangolin se dandina, en pointant un pouce vers lui même.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harley.

Il acquiesça vivement, avant de partir en sautillant avec le reste des bonbons.

-C'est notre diversion, viens !

Assise dans la cachette de Poison Ivy, les deux femmes se remettaient de leurs émotions. L'arlequin s'était légèrement blessée en repassant par la baie qu'elle avait brisée pour entrer dans le musée, et la rouquine la soignait actuellement.

-Je… Harley… Tu es la poupée du Joker, non ?

-Non, je suis sa compagne ! Il est parfois dur, mais il m'aime !

-S'il t'a déjà frappée, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. En plus, le Pangolin l'a prouvé ; tu n'es pas faite pour lui.

-Arrête ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, hormis les bêtises que racontent les journaux !

Ivy regarda tristement son âme sœur.

-Peut-être. Écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Ça nous ferait du mal à toutes les deux. Tu ne veux pas quitter le Joker. Ok. Alors soyons amies ?

-Tu promets de ne pas critiquer le Joker ?

-Pas tant que tu seras avec lui.

-Alors soyons amies, mon âme sœur !

Harley sauta dans les bras de sa rouquine, qui profita de de l'étreinte pour laisser l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage.

Des années plus tard, en rentrant chez elle, Ivy trouva Harley en larmes devant sa porte. Leur regards se croisèrent, et elles n'eurent rien à se dire. L'arlequin sauta dans les bras de la rouquine qui la berça tendrement.

-Tu n'es pas seule. Je ne le laisserai pas te refaire du mal. À partir de maintenant c'est toi et moi contre le monde.

-Ça me va, rouquine.

Harley se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie, et sourit.

-On va être un super duo, et on se frappera jamais !

-Ça me va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beau ne pas avoir beaucoup lu sur ces deux là, je les shippe beaucoup.


	8. Zoro et Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : One Piece  
> Âmes-soeurs : Zoro et Sanji  
> Niveau de spoil : Tome 6-7  
> Bêta : Luna Queen merci à elle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La beauté, la grâce et l'Amour transpercèrent son cœur. Comment avait il pu ne pas voir plus tôt cette sublime femme rousse, semblant être un ange descendu sur terre pour illuminer son univers ?

Sans même y réfléchir, Sanji courut se présenter à elle, sans prêter attention à ses camarades une seule seconde. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre sous l'émotion ; des notes s'élevaient dans le bateau restaurant, des notes connues de tous ; «Le saké de Binks». Il posa le genou en terre, la main gauche sur le cœur, la droite tendue vers cette Venus, attendant qu'un Pangolin vienne danser entre eux.

La belle inconnue le regardait d'un air surpris. Il y eut un bruit léger dans le dos de Sanji, comme un raclement de gorge, et sa belle inconnue regarda quelque chose derrière lui, avant d'éclater de rire.

Légèrement surpris, le cuisinier se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Pangolin. Ce dernier pointait du pouce quelque chose dans son dos, d'un air… blasé ? Le blond leva doucement les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un homme aux cheveux verts.

Et là, le Pangolin se mit à danser, un œil sur une montre à gousset.

Et Sanji éprouva le besoin irrésistible de se pincer.

Hélas, ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Son âme sœur était un _homme._

Sans prêter attention à la stupeur de Sanji ou au sourcil levé de l'homme aux cheveux verts, le Pangolin continuait sa danse. Lorsque les dernières notes de musiques retombèrent, il s'inclina rapidement, et se mit à trotter vers les cuisines.

-Je savais que tu étais gay Eggplant mais tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ?

La voix de Zeff ramena Sanji à la réalité.

-Je ne suis pas gay !

-Faut te rendre à l'évidence, intervint son âme-sœur, ce fichu Pangolin nous a assorti.

-Mais tu es un _homme_! Je suis fait pour aimer et protéger les femmes et… Et je refuse d'être associé à un type qui a des cheveux ressemblants à des algues !

-T'as vu ton sourcil absurde ?

-Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama brusquement Luffy.

Tête d'algues et Sanji se retournèrent vers le capitaine au chapeau de pailles, qui venait visiblement d'avoir une discussion avec la Venus.

-Si tu es l'âme-sœur de Zoro, il faut que vous restiez ensemble ! Et comme Zoro fait partie de mon équipage tu dois venir !

-J'ai pas envie de voir le Sourcil en vrille tous les jours !

-Je travaille ici ! Ma maison est là, je n'irai pas sur un bateau pirate !

-Oh non.

L'intervention du vieil homme attira tous les regards, et tous se tournèrent vers le vieux chef qui les regardait d'un air blasé assorti à celui du Pangolin qui grignotait tranquillement une part de pizza à ses côtés.

-Accepte. Pars avec ton âme-sœur. De toute façon tu ne sers plus à rien ici.

Le ton du vieux fit l'effet d'une douche froide au blond qui se concentra un instant sur sa cigarette, avant de répondre.

-Je te rappelle que je suis second de cuisine dans ce restaurant. Comment peux-tu prétendre que je ne sers plus à rien ?!

-Premièrement, un Pangolin a dansé. Cet homme est ton âme-sœur, et pour ton bien, tu devrais au moins essayer de l'apprécier.

-Impossible.

-Au moins on est d'accord sur un truc, grogna le rustre qui lui servait d'âme sœur.

-Vous voyez ? Vous êtes déjà d'accord sur quelque chose, releva calmement Zeff.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries !

Le vieux chef soupira, puis, le visage totalement sérieux, il sorti toute une liste d'arguments à Sanji… Son sale caractère, son côté pervers… Le fait que les autres cuistots l'évitaient… Et plus grave encore, il remit en question la cuisine du blond.

Ce dernier se défendit, rejetant chaque accusation de son mentor. Cependant, il sentait les regards de tous ses collègues et de tous les clients sur lui. Et pire encore, il sentait le regard de la tête d'algues. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ou de leurs jugements. Il connaissait sa valeur. Et il ne laisserait jamais personne la remettre en question. Même si cette personne n'en pensait pas un mot et faisait ça parce qu'elle pensait l'aider.

Zeff retourna en cuisine, et Sanji décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, et de retourner s'occuper des beautés déjeunant dans le restaurant.

La situation stagna deux jours au restaurant. Luffy était terriblement maladroit mais s'entêtait à accomplir son année de service, Sanji faisait son Sanji, et Zoro et le blond faisaient tout pour s'éviter.

Il fallut l'attaque d'un capitaine et du meilleur sabreur du monde pour que la situation se débloque.

La détermination de Zoro à battre ce Mihawk réveilla l'intérêt de Sanji. Son âme sœur était une brute ambitieuse, mais il avait une force de caractère qui poussait, peut-être, éventuellement, un peu, au respect.

Et après avoir sauvé ce qui avait été sa maison, le cuisinier accepta de rejoindre les Chapeau de Pailles.

Zoro et lui s'employaient à tenter d'oublier qu'ils étaient âme sœurs. Les disputes s'enchaînaient.

Mais très vite tous comprirent que les insultes étaient leur manière de se dire «je t'aime».

Sauf peut-être Luffy.


	9. Jack et Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom : Stargate SG1  
> Âmes-soeurs : Le Capitaine Samantha Carter et le Colonel Jack O'Neill  
> Niveau de spoil : Premier épisode de la série, donc rien.
> 
> Bêta : Psyché merci à elle !
> 
> Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon frère, donc, ben, joyeux anniversaire frangin !
> 
> /!\ L'auteur a abandonné ses études de sciences, merci de mettre votre cerveau sur pause et de faire comme si vous regardiez un vieux film de SF sortant quarante conneries à la seconde que vous acceptez parce que suspension consentie de l'incrédulité. En vous remerciant, bonne lecture !

Être à nouveau en uniforme, dans une salle de réunion, avec des hauts gradés militaires, cela était étrange. Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs à Jack, pas forcément des plus agréables, l'homme était plus fait pour l'action que pour les longues réunions.

Cependant, il arrivait assez bien à prendre son mal en patience, sachant ce qui arriverait après ; un voyage vers Abydos et des retrouvailles avec Daniel et Skaara.

En revanche, faire le trajet avec un nouveau membre d'équipage ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Et d'où se fait-il transférer ?

- _Elle_ se fait transférer du Pentagone.

Jack O'Neill releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du Capitaine Carter qui venait d'arriver. Et avant qu'il est pu noter quoique ce soit sur son apparence, des notes de pianos et une voix s'élevèrent dans les airs. Écarquillant les yeux, le colonel regarda autour de lui, pour voir un Pangolin monter sur la table de réunion et commencer à danser en piétinant des documents importants, sous les regards stupéfaits des militaires présents.

Le Capitaine Carter s'approcha, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant autour d'elle.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Pangolin, comment arrivez-vous devant nous ? Et la musique, d'où vient-elle ? Utilisez-vous une sorte d'appareil, qui peut être utiliserais la théorie des trous de vers ? Dans ce cas-là, votre technologie est très avancée, et vous disposez depuis des siècles de systèmes d'enregistrements très poussés… Êtes-vous liés à ceux qui ont conçu la Porte des Étoiles ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses… mais comment décidez-vous des âmes-sœurs ? Avez-vous un algorithme assez poussé ? Pourrais-je le voir ? Un tel algorithme doit être si compliqué à gérer… Il doit être capable de calculer la probabilité que deux être s'aiment, puissent être heureuses ensemble à long terme, et il doit aussi calculer le moment exact où elles se rencontrent, et… Ça serait un algorithme absolument incroyable, et absolument terrifiant, prédire ainsi nos vies est…

-Docteur ?

-Je suis une militaire, je vous prierais de m'appeler, non pas par mon titre civil, mais par mon grade militaire.

-Très bien. Capitaine Carter. J'aimerais vous signaler que vous oubliez de respirer.

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors de parler, pour simplement attendre une réponse du Pangolin, qui s'était arrêté de danser. Figé dans une posture improbable, il regardait la militaire d'un air impressionné, la gueule ouverte. Lentement, il revint à une position plus confortable, et lâcha sa banderole, avant de commencer à parler dans une langue inconnue.

Jack O'Neill ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur toutes les légendes entourant les Pangolins. On lui en avait parlé au catéchisme, et dans les rares souvenirs qu'il en avait, les Pangolins étaient des anges envoyés par Dieu pour guider les humains vers leurs âmes-sœurs. Et s'il n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il considérait comme le plus crédible entre des Pangolins extraterrestres dotés d'une technologie très évoluée, ou des anges.

Mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un langage de Pangolin. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Daniel, quand il le reverrait.

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait. Le Pangolin était en train de pointer Jack et le Capitaine Carter. Puis il réunit les mains, avant de les glisser sous sa joue, la tête penchée, en battant des cils.

C'est là que le militaire réalisa. Le Pangolin était là pour _lui_ et pour Carter. Il la regarda, et elle aussi sembla le voir pour la première fois.

-Mais vous êtes une scientifique !

-Et ?

-Vous parlez dans des langues bizarres !

-Je parle anglais.

-Avec des mots qui ne sont pas anglais.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis avant tout une militaire.

-Oui, mais…

Le Général Hammond se racla la gorge.

-Vous discuterez plus tard de cette révélation. Monsieur le Pangolin, je vous demanderais de nous laisser. Nous devons parler d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

Le Pangolin laissa échapper quelques mots (qui, au vu du ton, devaient être des jurons), puis drapa une cape imaginaire sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce la tête haute.

-Capitaine Carter, je conçois votre intérêt scientifique, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

-Oui mon Général.

Les militaires s'assirent à nouveau autour de la table, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Jack vit les militaires occulter la visite d'un Pangolin dansant et doué de parole pour se reconcentrer sur leur mission.

Ce qui était certainement la chose à faire.


	10. John et Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Allez lire la version de Angelica R :)
> 
> Fandom : Sherlock  
> Âmes-soeurs : Sherlock et John  
> Niveau de spoil : épisode 1
> 
> Bêta : Smilarah merci à elle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À la suite de son ami, John entra dans le laboratoire, regardant autour de lui les lieux, cherchant à les comparer avec ses souvenirs. Il fit à peine attention à l'homme aux cheveux bruns travaillant dans les lieux.

Lorsqu'il déclara avoir besoin d'un téléphone portable, le médecin proposa machinalement le sien.

L'homme releva les yeux, croisant ceux de John.

Et là _We are the Champions_ débuta.

Sortant de nulle part, slalomant entre les appareils de ses petits pas maladroit, et tenant sa banderole à bout de bras, un Pangolin se préparait à danser sur le bout de la table.

Il s'inclina devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs, puis devant John, et commença à danser au rythme de la chanson de Queen, avec une grâce surprenante au vu de la morphologie de la bestiole.

Poussant un long soupir, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se détourna, et alla regarder une nouvelle fois dans son microscope, sous le regard médusé du médecin.

Le Pangolin souffla un coup par les narines, leva les yeux aux ciels, et continua sa danse, jusqu'aux dernières notes de musique, où il s'assit et regarda les deux hommes.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva une fois de plus, et s'approcha de John, la main tendue.

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Euh.. John Watson.

-Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Avant que le médecin n'ait pu lever un sourcil devant cette question pour le moins saugrenue, un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers une jeune médecin qui venait de lâcher un mug, juste sur le pas de la porte. Elle fixait le Pangolin avec de grands yeux tristes, et bafouillant quelques mots, elle s'enfuit en courant. John eu pitié d'elle, et voulu la suivre, mais le Pangolin plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et agita la patte pour signifier «non». Il se laissa glisser de la table, et sorti de la pièce, comme pour suivre la jeune femme.

-C'est… regrettable, remarqua Sherlock, avant de refixer son attention sur John ; Afghanistan ou Irak, donc ?

-Je… Afghanistan, mais.. Pourquoi... Comment… ne devrions nous pas parler du… du Pangolin ou de la jeune femme ?

-Molly ira très bien, c'est une jeune femme intelligente, elle saura s'en remettre. Le Pangolin a décrété que nous devions être ensemble, et ces animaux sont extraordinaires. Par le biais de recherches et de beaucoup de patience, j'ai pu assister à nombre de leurs apparitions et j'ai constaté qu'ils ne se trompaient quasiment jamais. Quant au pourquoi du comment, je vais considérer qu'ils sont ici pour nous faciliter la vie ; ça fait une chose de moins dont on doit se préoccuper. Quant à ma question, simple observation. Vous aimez le violon ?

-Je… Je vous demande pardon ?

John avait du mal à suivre. Cet homme, qui était son âme sœur, n'avait donc pas plus de réaction que ça, devant cet événement que beaucoup attendait plus que tout au monde ? Et comment savait il pour l'Afghanistan ? Et…

Le médecin rêvait d'aspirine, et se surpris à penser que cette molécule allait devenir sa meilleure amie dans les années à venir.

-Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis, et je ne parle pas pendant des jours, parfois. Ça vous embête ? Deux futurs colocs, et surtout, deux âmes sœurs, doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre.

Et il sourit. John se demanda s'il était encore temps d'aller voir le Pangolin pour un service après vente. Puis, il se rappela des rumeurs de Pangolins peu commodes, et se dit qu'il se contenterait de sa future meilleure amie l'aspirine.

Il décida alors de se tourner vers Mike, cherchant une personne à peu près normale.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Pas du tout.

John se retourna alors vers Sherlock, qui, de son flot de paroles inarrêtable, entreprit de lui sortir une liste de faits et de conclusions qui semblaient totalement logique, alors qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir tous ça.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Sherlock laissa une adresse et une heure à John, avant de partir.  
Le médecin, médusé, se contenta de regarder son âme sœur sortir de la pièce, avant de se tourner vers Mike.

-Je..

-Courage John. Ça sera pas tout les jours évident, mais tu ne t'ennuieras jamais avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les enquêtes de Sherlock sur les Pangolins feront l'objet d'un Bonus :)


	11. Jack et Ianto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Fandom : Doctor Who/Torchwodd  
>  Âmes-soeurs : Jack et Ianto  
>  Niveau de spoil : jnul, même si je me base sur un flash back de la Saison 2 épisode 12.
> 
> Bêta : Soraa merci à elle !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En temps normal, Jack aurait apprécié être à califourchon sur un inconnu, de nuit, après une rencontre… sportive.

Mais là, il faisait froid, ils étaient dehors, et l’inconnu était un Weevil, pas exactement son genre. Et pourtant, quasiment tout ce qui était conscient et majeur était le genre de Jack.

En reprenant son souffle il se leva, et se rappela l’existence d’une troisième personne. Un homme plutôt beau, qui l’avait aidé.

Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche, simplement pour le remercier, pour une fois, une musique s’éleva.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…

Les yeux de l’autre homme s’ouvrirent très grand, alors qu’un Pangolin se glissait entre eux en se dandinant sur du Queen.

Jack en resta bouche bée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il espérait secrètement voir arriver un Pangolin pour lui. Et plus le temps passait moins il croyait et plus il draguait à droite et à gauche. Lorsqu’il était devenu un immortel il s’était dit que son destin était de ne pas avoir d’âme-sœur. Il avait tenté de s’auto convaincre que c’était mieux comme ça… Que de toute façon, il pourrait toujours draguer à droite et à gauche, ce qui était plus évident avec un statut de célibataire.

Mais au fond de lui, il en avait rêvé de ce Pangolin. Il voulait croiser le regard, d’une, ou plusieurs personnes, sur une musique devenue romantique à cause des bestioles, et se dire qu’il allait passer un long moment avec eux.

Que quelque part dans l’infini de l’espace-temps, il y avait quelqu’un pour lui.

Cette musique, ce Pangolin…. Une vague de bonheur envahit Jack.

Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, il attrapa le Pangolin pour l’embrasser sur la bouche, fou de joie.

Son âme sœur en resta bouche bée, et la bestiole aussi, qui se laissa faire en le regardant avec ses grands yeux surpris et choqués.

Lorsque le capitaine reposa le Pangolin, ce dernier s’en alla d’un pas maladroit, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais déjà, l’immortel se reconcentra sur son âme sœur.

-Capitaine Jack Harckness, et vous êtes ?

-Jones, Ianto Jones.


End file.
